fantasy_forest_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Base Animals
__TOC__ Some animals in Fantasy Forest Story copy the form of other animals. The original animal from which the form is copied is called a Base Animal. An animal's basis is determined by its behavior and movements in the game. As such, the still images on the wiki should not be used to determine an animal's basis. Note that while some animals may share some characteristics of the animals that they are based upon, they are not all the same. As such, there is no single set of characteristics that can be used to classify these animals. Here is a list of the Base Animals and the Animals that are based upon them. Armordillo Animals Based Upon it: *Ampeater *Dread Panda *Dripmunk *Harvest Hedgehog *Harvest Hoarder *Heartvark *Magnetic Mouse *Money Badger *Monsoon Marmot *Nocturtle *Sapybara *Snowpossum *Sugarskull Glider *Turtisle Aurora Pegasus Animals Based Upon it: *Hippogryph *Nightmare *Pearl Peryton Cosmic Phoenix Animals Based Upon it: *Citrine Peregrin *Cold Turkey *Conducktor *Falconch *Frightingale *Love Dove *Paradise Parrot *Peamoth *Present Pheasant *Ra *Reckless Roc *Rubble Rooster *Scarecrow *Shockatoo *Swan Prince *Swan Princess *Terradactyl *Thunderhawk *Tubacan *Turtle Dove Eagle Beagle Animals Based upon it: *Caturn *Catypuss *Flyerfox *Hareon *Koala Cadabra *Palmeranian *Vampire Cat Fairy Ferret Animals Based Upon it: *Aquatter *Chameneon *Fallaby *Hedgehog *Hummingburn *Lemurcury *Lunar Moth *Mercat *Merry Meercat *Racmoon *Rainguin Frostfang Animals Based Upon it: *Anubis *Autumn Equifox *Bulldog *Cactus Kitsune *Captain K9 *Chocolate Lab *Chocolate Rabbit *Dusky *Fennec Shox *Firefox *Fladingo *Golden Retriever *Great Danebow *Ground Hound *Holly Collie *Hot Dog *Jackalope *Ladypug *Lucky Rabbit *Psyena *Punk Skunk *Saintly Bernard *Shock Fox *Station Dalmatian *Terrorier *Toy Poodle *Unicorgi *Vanillamb Magmacore Animals Based Upon it: *Blizard *Emerald Dragon *Gargolem *Glacial Griffin *Harpy *Romanticore *Sapphire Cthulhu *Sea Drake *Sea Horse *Skeletal Dragon *Snapdragon *Storm Sphinx *Wyburn Mamaroo Animals Based Upon it: *Patriotter *River Runner *Sidekicker *Sobek *Strawbeary *Timbear *Wild Wondercat Ocean Owl Animals Based Upon it: *Dream Bat *Fire Glider *Treasure Toucan Pandaffodil Animals Based Upon it: *Ember Bear *Hydro Yak *Iciclaw *Mardi Claw *Pigmy *Pumpkin Panda Plantlers Animals Based Upon it: *Charger *Chilly Goat *Electric Elk *Lambi *Lunar Goat *Melodeer *Menoram *Pygmy Giraffe *Rampage *Reindeer *Spruce Moose *Tesllama *Volcamel *Yule Mule Pyro Pony Animals Based Upon it: *Chilldebeest *Crystal Unicorn *Jade Kirin *Matripony *Peony Pony *Prize Pony *Treebra *Unicornucopia *Zapra Rock Rhino Animals Base Upon It: *Arboar *Bansheep *Cherub Cub *Elephantom *Frankenswine *Growvine *Hamrock *Hibearnate *Lullabison *Porkupine *Puffalo *Slippopotamus *Steamtrunk *Steel Woolly Mammoth *Thunder Mammoth *Toronado *Tulip Tapir *Wombattery Skyger Animals Based Upon it: *Bastet *Craguar *Comet Cougar *Dandelion *Gold Lion *Leopardchaun *Lightning Leopard *Neapolitiger *Planther *Pluma *Santa Claws *Sea Lion *Smitten Kitten *Typhoon Tiger *Valentiger *Winter Wolverine Solar Simian Animals Based Upon it: *Aperil Fool *Bamboon *Chimpala *Daredevil *Demonkey *Seamur Super Heron Animals Based Upon it: *Fallmingo *Ghostrich Vinotaur Animals Based Upon it: *Ancient Sloth *Chromadile *Confetti Yeti *Goblin Gobbler *Grassquatch *Krampus *Land Shark *Mistletoed Sloth *Moleten *Obsidian Cyclops *Onyx Ox *Owl Bear *Plutopus *Rockodile *Thanksgibbon *Thorilla *Treent of Life *Trick-or-Treent *Twilight Troll *Werewolf *Yak-O-Lantern Notes *The animals that currently have no animals based upon them and are not based on any other animals are the Dragonfly, Quartz Quetzalcoatl and Spark Shark. Category:Animals